Dragos Hunger Games
by darkangel.dj38
Summary: Drago a 17 year old boy from the 12th district gets thrown into the hunger games
1. Chapter 1 My Reaping

**Dragos Hunger Games**

**Disclaimer: I, still, do not own the Hunger Games. **

chapter one : My reaping

Her hair is black and thick with bouncing curls that bob around her shoulders, her eyes, blue much deeper than his, a much more attractive child, he knows, She is there parents favourite but he doesn't care, Her name is Selena and at ten she is the driving force for his life, so sweet so innocent, not a care in the world.

"Hurry" Selena turns back once urging her older brother forward "Its gonna flowa, its gonna be so pwetty!"

The boy hurries as fast as his legs can carry him "You talking about that stupid flower again its stupid and so are you!"

She stomps her foot on the ground and stops still "DON'T CALL ME STUPID N YOU BETTA COME WI ME OR IM TELLIN MOMMY YOU USED A BAD WORD."

He turns sorrow in his eyes "I didn't really mean it OK... howd ya know if its gonna flower anyway?"

Selena paused and stuck her tongue out at her brother"today the first day of spring teacher said so"

The boy takes off towards the meadow when he hears the bang from the gun followed by the scream of a girl turning towards the scream he sees her and runs towards her"Selena Selena you oOK sis come on talk to me your OK arnt you?"

She tries to speak but blood trickles down from her mouth and scares the boy to death, looking up the boy sees a peacekeeper holding the rifle smoke still trailing off the barrel "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the boy screams at the peacekeeper "Selena come on you'll be OK you will wont you?"

Selena screams again and blood begins to seep from her eyes and ears, the boy becomes frantic, his whole body rocking and shaking with tremor after tremor, tears form a crooked path down his face from his already red eyes, he tries to rise to look for help but his sister grip on his jacket has him pinned.

Her eyes begin to loose there vivid colour "Wait" she says with great effort, more blood follows out of her mouth and down her chin, and as he leans his ear down to her she whispers "I wont tell mommy you used a bad word" then all at once it seemed her warmth and breath leave her body, the boy still cradling his sister in his arms, covered in her blood and tears in his eyes whispers back to her "I'm sorry for calling you stupid sis im sorry...im sorry ….im sorr", with nothing but pain in his heart the boy screams at the top of his lungs...

Its the scream of the boy that finally wakes Drago, sweat rolls off his bare shoulders quickly chilling him in the crisp night air, He wraps his blanket around his shivering limbs as his house begins to come back into focus, he is filled with relief as he realises that the dream, no nightmare is over, and that its another night of sleep he will never get back and its more important that he sleeps tonight more than other nights as tomorrow is THE REAPING...


	2. Chapter 2 The Drawings

Chaper two: The Drawing

I wake with this heavy feeling inside me, that feeling turns to lead in my body as I realise that its another one of my vivid nightmare,

you'd think that after so many years they would leave me be its not like I have anyone who counts on me now, im alone now and that's all that matters.

A sound penetrates the dull throb in my head, someone banging at the door and shouting, I get up light a cigarette as I walk to the door and open it, its one of them, those stupid peacekeepers.

" up boy the readings start in a ho..."

" I know now, get lost loser!" I snap at him then slam the door in his face why shouldn't I be mad with them after what they did to my family,

I exhale a long drag of my cig then look around to my house for some clothes, I find some lying on the floor a dirty pair of jeans next to my boots and a black tank top on a wooden chair near the fire, I throw it all on and chuck on my biking jacket as I walk out of my house and walk up the street in silence,

it takes around half an hour to get to the square where the readings are being held this year as I live on the out side of the seam.

When I get there I look for a nice quiet corner to stand and wait for them to start calling the idiots names who will fight this year,

what's the point in these stupid games there so mundane and boring I don't even watch them any more, there's no point its basically the same thing year in year out.

I spark up another cigarette as more people turn up in the square, once everyone from district twelve turns up,

the Panem anthem starts up and the same stupid woman from the capitol walks up onto the stage, here she Is again, wearing another stupidly coloured wig,

this year is a ridiculous shade of purple and a idiotic pea green suit it just looks so mind numbingly stupid I could have a a_neurysm_ from just looking at her.

The clock strikes two and the mayor stand up to the podium and begins to speak about the history of Panem, Everything that's happened since the country changed from North America,

he then goes on to list the past victors of the hunger games, then the mayor introduces the escort for our district Trisha Evergrace.

As annoying as last year and the year before that and the one before that Trisha skips up to the podium and says

" Happy, Happy, Hunger games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour"

she then goes on and on about how its a honour it is to be here in district twelve, I dont really listen to her its stupid dribble for all I care but its when she announces that its time to draw the first name I start to listen to her squeaky voice.

"Ladies first" Trisha calls and pushes her hand into the ball of papers and starts to stir them around knowing it will heighten the suspense of the whole thing,

I look up at the crowd of girls and I have to stifle a small chuckle as I see them all holding there breath and clutching to each other its only after I hear the name "Rochelle Sparks" get called out in a irritating voice that they all clam down,

a girl walks across the stage and I realise that its the mayors daughter that has been chosen for the reaping, Trisha shakes her hand, asks her a few questions,

then steps up to the boys ball.

Once again she plunges her hand into the ball and starts to stir it around again,

I cock an ear to listen and wait as I take another drag and breathe it out straight away,

I walk over to a wall and lean my back against it, im just about to shout out how long this is taking when Trisha pulls out the slip of paper and opens it, she calls out a name,

_my name..._


End file.
